futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Yancy Fry, Sr.
| species = Human | age = 74 | planet = Earth | job = Soldier (retired), Husband, Father, Father-in-law, Grandfather | relatives = Mother: Mildred Fry Wife: Mrs. Fry Parents-in-law: Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner Sons: Yancy Fry and Philip J. Fry Daughter-in-laws: Unnamed wife of Yancy Jr. and Turanga Leela Grandson:Philip J. Fry II See Family Tree | status = Deceased | appearance = The Luck of the Fryish | voiced by = John DiMaggio }} Yancy Fry, Sr. (January 4, 1948 - May 4, 2022) is the husband of Mrs. Fry, as well as father of Yancy Fry and Philip J. Fry. He was also Philip's illegitimate son due to a time-travelling mishap, though he apparently believed his father to have been Enos Fry. He was the paternal grandfather of Philip J. Fry II and the father-in-law of Turanga Leela. He was a military man and a veteran of the Vietnam War. He was slightly paranoid about "Commies" and "Y2K". He, along with his wife, thought sending Fry to school was a waste of taxpayers money. This was probably correct, as Fry was largely self-taught and had the means to deal with the Brainspawn many years later. During the episode Cold Warriors, Philip Fry has multiple flashbacks of his father during an ice-fishing trip and a science fair battle he had with Josh Gedgie. While Yancy, Sr. seemed to be harsh of Philip, he later reveals that he's only tough on him in order to make him stronger. He mentions that Philip may have to deal with unimaginable problems, unknowingly hinting at Philip's fate, involving him being frozen for 1000 years. Traditional Name There is a tradition in the Fry family that goes back to the late 1700s, to name the first born son "Yancy". Fry's father is referred to here as Yancy Fry, Sr. only to distinguish between him and his son Yancy Fry, Jr., though his actual name would be very different. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry──┬──Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬──────────────────'Yancy Fry, Sr.' │ ┌─────────┴──────────────────┐ ┬David Farnsworth │ │ │ Turanga Leela───Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry──┬──Unknown (Many Generations) │ │ Philip J. Fry II──┬──Njörd(?) │ (Many generations) │ Ogden Wernstrom────┬────Mom─────────┬─────────Hubert J. Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Igner Cubert Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Trivia *In the episode Cold Warriors it is revealed that Yancy Fry, Sr has participated in cannibalism. He mentioned he ate his interpreter, Kimchi, as well as early hominids that he thawed in the mountains. * In The Luck of the Fryish when Yancy Jr. was complaining about his name, his father told Yancy that it was his grandfather's name. This is ironic as his son Philip would travel back in time and father him after sleeping with Mildred. *It would seem he takes more after his mother as both have brown hair while the two of his respective fathers have orange hair. Appearances Episodes *''The Luck Of The Fryish'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Cold Warriors'' *''Game of Tones'' Films *''Bender's Big Score'' Comics *''Twice Told Tales of Interest'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Males Category:Fry family